見知らぬ人: Latte Macchiato
by la.chocolique
Summary: Hikari Yagami is a journalist for NYC's hottest magazine, forced to go to Odaiba for next month's issue. Her next assignment? To date and dump Paris's richest and hottest entrepreneur, Takeru Takaishi.
1. Chapter 1

**L a t t e M a c c h i a t o**

Hikari Yagami has everything a girl could ever want:

A trendy penthouse in the center of NYC.

A wardrobe full with designers she can barely afford.

And a job as a journalist and photographer for a well known fashion magazine.

But life is never perfect, and she still regrets.

Like spilling her latte macchiato on that hot guy she met a few minutes ago…

-

_S u n d a y, J u l y 1 3, 2 0 0 8. 14:44_

Disclaimer belongs to _Digimon_, _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_, and thinly to the _Shopaholic_ book series and _Waltz Alone_ in her version of _Shopaholic_ with a Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura canon called _In the Shoes of a Shopaholic_. I'm hoping that this would be good, and I have a bad habit of making and breaking stories that I don't like after reading it over like… twice. The only story I was able to love but took me a sad heart to delete for I was switching accounts was called _Prerogative_. Well, please read and review! With lots of love … _la.chocolique_.

-

_Jimmy Choo _studded patent-leather sandals, 450.00.

Alberta Ferretti sequined leather and wood sandals, 345.00.

_Alexander McQueen _metal and leather sandals, 1,085.00.

I stared at the three receipts I received after purchasing those nice pair of designer sandals. 450 plus 345 plus 1,085 would be… Well, it should be close to approximately 2000 dollars including tax! Groaning at my bad habit of buying some unnecessary shoes that I thought would look great to fill the empty space on my shoe rack, I relentlessly dropped the receipts into my beige _Bally Jana_ handbag that costs about 675.00.

My name is Hikari Yagami. I'm a Japanese journalist and photographer that work for a well-known fashion magazine called '_euphoria Lust_'. I originally lived in Odaiba, Japan, until I reached 18 and decided to move to New York City to expand my independency and to explore my talents. With dark brown locks and auburn coloured eyes, I must say I'm quite gorgeous myself. Well… yes, I _must_ be pretty if a handful of guys actually came out to me to dance with them when I went to a famous NYC club as a V.I.P.

I guess living for 3 years in New York City has done a hell of a good job to me. After accepting a _euphoria Lust_ magazine internship, I worked my way up within a year and immediately got promoted to be a journalist and photographer after my popular self edit issue on _Dior's _Miss Dior Chérie perfume. Quite shallow, but I get paid with a fairly large amount of money.

I basically have everything a 21 years old girl, or, err… _woman_, could ever want. I have a trendy penthouse designed by famous interior designer Rachael Ashwell who has designed for many popular entertainment icons like Jennifer Lopez, Madonna, Anthony Hopkins, and even Julia Roberts. The original building is built on the main street in the center of New York City, so getting a subway ride or taxi ride is way too easy for me. As you can see in the beginning when I was handling with my 2000.00 receipts, I have a wardrobe full with designers. And vice versa, my job is super cool and pays super well.

What I didn't account for was a call from my boss. Sonya is a petite but pretty blonde who's the main editor-and-chief of _euphoria Lust_ magazine. As soon as I dropped my receipts into my designer handbag, my _Apple_ iPhone began ringing and I quickly picked it up. "Hikari Yagami here."

"_Hikari! I have the next big project planned ahead for the next issue of _euphoriaLust_, and I want you to take lead in this_."

"But I'm kind of on vacation here…"

"_Well you can continue vacationing at your location spot where your project will take place._"

"You mean it's not a New York City issue?"

"_No, _euphoria Lust _is taking next month's issue to Odaiba, Japan!_"

I froze. Odaiba, Japan? I haven't been to my hometown for _years_. "Can't you get someone else like _Anna_ to do it?"

"_Hikari, the only person fluent in Japanese is _you_. How the hell do you expect Anna or even Yuri to survive in Odaiba if they're blabbering English or Russian to the commoners over there? I have prepared a plane for you within the next three hours. Next month's issue is on anything you want, as long as its big, funky, and Odaiba!_"

"But-"

"_Well then, I will see you within two weeks!_"

Then with that, my phone clicked off, and I stood there looking like an idiot, staring at my iPhone that was beeping. After just standing there like a moron knowing nothing to do, I shook my head and finally cursed, "Shit!" Then I quickly hailed a taxi and travelled to my penthouse to gather my belongings and to make haste to Odaiba.

Of course, after riding in a _euphoria Lust_ sponsored private jet, I was in Odaiba and waiting for my latte macchiato uncomfortably in the closest American Starbucks I could find within the next day.

Dressed lazily in a pair of oat coloured cotton twill pants, a light heather grey cotton v-neck tee, a charcoal grey short sleeved cardigan, and wrapped in magenta light weight scarf, I sniffed drowsily in the corner of the overly expensive Starbucks store. On the coffee table in front of me was my Mac laptop, waiting for me to type in my ideas for the next issue, but I was just too pissed off and jet-lagged to even _think_ properly.

As soon as the employee called "Latte macchiato, number 8!" right after "Pumpkin scone, number 7!" I stood up and hastily strolled over to the employee and took my latte macchiato with a pretty smile and a 'arigato', I turned just in time to knock my 'Espresso' print written all over mug filled with hot coffee on a tall and lean blonde.

"Ah, shit!" I swore loudly in English, causing a stir in the small group of (probably wealthy) customers (since Starbucks is an expensive American coffee shop in a Japanese community).

"Quite the little temper, don't you?" The blonde replied back fluently and smoothly in Japanese, looking straight in the eyes at me revealing strikingly cobalt blue eyes. "Japanese, but speaks English, what are the chances in that."

I fell backwards in surprise when I heard him speak English. Taking my time to look him over, I finally clarified myself to be damned in humiliation for having to spill my latte macchiato on a hot guy like him. He was dressed casually in a pair of bootcut jeans, a black polo, and a striped hoodie. His adorably messy blonde hair became even messier when he ruffled his hair.

"You speak English, and you're Japanese." I shot back, biting my lip and mentally warning myself not to sneak any rude words to him, for that was my habit.

"Ah, feisty."

"A jackass, aren't you?" I finally snapped, and then my hands on my mouth. _Shit, I just insulted a hot guy I spilled my caffeine on!_

As if he hadn't heard my last comment, the mysterious blonde continued on, "I'm actually French and Japanese, not English, but being stuck with a life I didn't originally planned to have does have a bit of advantages…"

"Look stranger, right now I'm currently jet-lagging, aching with a headache, and just called you a jackass yet you continue to harass me. Honestly, just piss off!" I fumed, beginning to let my impatience getting the best of me, picking up the mug and standing up, scowling at the blonde in which I was beginning to regret in yelling at. Before the blonde could answer, I struck my index finger at him to silence him as soon as my phone began to ring.

Picking it up, I asked, "_Moshi, Moshi?_" I was partially hoping that it wouldn't be my father or mother.

"_My, my, Hikari. Already speaking Japanese_." The voice on the other line cooed, "_It's Sonya. And I can see you're in Odaiba healthy and soon to be wealthy as soon as you hand in your report by the next two weeks. I know I said I'll let you pick your own issue headline, but I just got the most brilliant idea! _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_! We are going to choose a guy perfect for you to unfold your plans on-_"

"-You mean to unfold _your_ plans on-"

"-_Which is basically you doing every single thing a girl should _not_ do to keep a guy! For example, you will keep on being annoying, prissy, totally sickening sweet, et cetera, and you are going to write down your 10 days progress and return to New York City for editing as soon as possible!_"

_Long breath_, I thought, before regaining posture and helped lifted the stranger up as he waited patiently for me to get off the phone, "Look, I'm kind of tied down in an accident here. So, 'sure' to that topic of yours. We'll continue discussing it later."

"_No way! I want you to pick a guy now_!"

I held the phone away from my ears as Sonya continued rambling about the 'importance of the next _euphoria Lust _issue hastiness' and finally shouted, "Alright, alright! I already have a guy I'm using!" I lied, just to get Sonya off of my back.

"_That's wonderful! What's his name?_"

Anxious because I was lying to Sonya, I pathetically and apologetically glanced at the tall standing stranger and asked, "What's your name?"

"Takeru Takaishi?" The blonde replied, looking at me amusedly.

"Takeru Takaishi." I said, before stopping, and inwardly swore '_fuck_!' as soon as I realized I had told my boss that I was going to date and dump a guy I had just spilled my coffee on _and s_wore at as an experiment.

"_Takeru Takaishi_?" Sonya gasped.

"What about him?"

"_He's like, Paris's most wealthiest and gorgeous looking entrepreneur ever lived! He was a popular basketball player back in his high school days._" Sonya filled in, filing her fingernails as her toenails were getting manicures and pedicures on the other side of the world.

"Sure?" I said, not even paying attention.

"_Well, great choice! Although he _did_ have a beautiful blonde ex about a year ago… but whatever! I can't wait to read about Takeru Takaishi!_" And with that, Sonya finally clicked off and I slumped onto the floor with the Starbuck's janitor staring at me with the expression '_why the hell are you sitting down on the middle of the floor for?_'

"Oh shit!" I said again, remembering I had dirtied his jacket, "I'm sorry!"

"That was quite a change in reaction." Takeru smirked.

"Well if it wasn't for your stupid smirk I would've continued my 'I'm so sorry will you ever forgive me?' façade." I said, my temper quickly riffling again as I got up and looked straight into his eyes, "I'm Hikari Yagami."

"Aren't you that writer for a column a year back in _euphoria Lust_ magazine about perfume?"

"You read about perfume and you read _euphoria Lust_?" I asked curiously, and then began laughing.

"It's not me okay?!" Takeru scowled, "It's my sister-in-law who reads _euphoria Lust_. She's Sora Tackenouchi, and she's a fashion designer. She usually makes me go and buy a number of _euphoria Lust_ issues when I go on world trips to New York City." He stopped, and the looked at me strangely, "Aren't you a journalist and photographer?" He questioned, taking the mug from my hand and placing it on the counter next to him.

"And what if I am?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Takeru Takaishi?"

"No, as in my background."

"Who do think I am, a stalker?" Now it was time for me to scowl at the gorgeous boy.

"No, since you're somewhat a paparazzi…"

"You're calling me a part of the paparazzi, and the paparazzi is what you can say a 'stalker', so basically you're calling me a stalker!" I accused.

"You _honestly_ don't know who I am?"

"I said Takeru Takaishi! I told you a few seconds ago! What are you, deaf?"

The blonde reeled back and began laughing. At first, I dumbly stared at Takeru as if he was some sort of maniac that was related to the Joker in the Batman series, but finally confirmed that Batman and Joker was not real. Anyways, how the hell could a relative of the Joker escape from Gotham City and into Odaiba?

"You're laughing because…?"

"You are probably the first girl who didn't jump on me, and instead, spilled coffee on me, insulted me, and then accused me of calling you a stalker. Since I told you my name," Takeru bent down where his head met directly at my head level, "Why don't you tell me yours?" He asked huskily.

I rolled my eyes, and stalked back to my laptop where I sat down and awaited for another of my _latte macchiato_ to be made again. "You know, now I can call _you_ a stalker." I pointedly said, lifting my Mac cover and staring directly at the eyes of Takeru Takaishi. I somewhat remembered Sonya telling her that he's a … interpreter? Or something like that, but who exactly is he that gives him a right to be so amazed that I had no hell of a clue who he is?

"I'm curious." Takeru honestly replied, "What's your name?"

"If I tell you, would you lay off and get my latte macchiato for me from the counter?" I finally sighed.

"Throw in your phone number and I'll drive you home."

"That means you'll know my phone number _and_ my home address!"

"I'm joking, joking…" Takeru chuckled.

I finally gave him a small smile, "Watashi wa Yagami Hikari." I said in Japanese, then gave him a genuine smile, "Now get me my latte macchiato!" I turned my attention to my Mac and my opened Mozilla Firefox as soon as an icon popped up with 'You got mail!'

Opening it as Takeru slid off of the seat to retrieve my latte macchiato, I read its contents.

_Hikari, this is Sonya! : D_

_After our last call a few minutes ago got me giggling with oh la la _euphoria_. (Which means happiness, by the way.) You, choosing Paris's richest and hottest looking entrepreneur _and_ meeting him within the first day of your job is a God blessed and God given miracle! Let me remind you, he's a worldwide player, and he's known for taking an interest in dropping a girl after a few days (or nights to be specific, wink, wink ; D) with her. Remember to keep Takeru Takaishi in line as soon as you start to unfold _my_ (as how you politely pointed out) plan on him._

_Kisses!_

_Sonya 3_

I looked up as soon as Takeru came back with my coffee and froze. I guess arguing with Takeru got my brain cells going, because I finally understood the information Sonya had recently emailed me.

Wait. Oh my _fucking_ God. Shit. No.

My project in the next _euphoria Lust_ issue is to _date_ and _dump_ Paris's hottest entrepreneur who's known as a worldwide player that I just spilled coffee on _and_ yelled at?

NO FUCKING WAY.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**L a t t e M a c c h i a t o**

Hikari Yagami works as a journalist and a photographer for a magazine called _euphoria Lust_.

After being shipped off to Odaiba for next month's issue, her editor forces her to do a project she's unwilling to do!

Unfortunately, she makes matters worse as she blankly chooses the guy she spilled coffee on as her project's mannequin.

One problem … her so called 'project' is to date and dump/get dumped a guy in 10 days.

And the person she spilled coffee on and chose to be the mannequin of this project is no other than Takeru Takaishi.

That's right girls, _the _Takeru Takaishi.

The richest and most gorgeous entrepreneur and playboy of Paris, France.

How the hell is she supposed to do that?!

-

M o n d a y, J u l y 2 1, 2 0 0 8. 23:34

Disclaimer belongs to _Digimon_, a bit like _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_, and thinly to the _Shopaholic_ book series and _Waltz Alone_ in her version of _Shopaholic_ with a Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura canon called _In the Shoes of a Shopaholic_. Ah… since I started off anew, I might as well go back to my mind of simplicity back when I started out. Thanks to all my reviewers with the encouragements, love them all! To one user, thank you for noticing the fact that I could change my penname and information, but I couldn't possibly take myself off of a hundreds of users who had already signed me as their 'Favourite Author' or 'Alert Author' because of my past stories that I have written which is now not enlisted for a very long time. Then to the second user- yes, I do swear a lot in _Latte Macchiato_, but this is the reason of Rated T, for language. Where was I in the story?

-

_Hikari, this is Sonya! : D_

_After our last call a few minutes ago got me giggling with oh la la _euphoria_. (Which means happiness, by the way.) You, choosing Paris's richest and hottest looking entrepreneur _and_ meeting him within the first day of your job is a God blessed and God given miracle! Let me remind you, he's a worldwide player, and he's known for taking an interest in dropping a girl after a few days (or nights to be specific, wink, wink; D) with her. Remember to keep Takeru Takaishi in line as soon as you start to unfold _my_ (as how you politely pointed out) plan on him._

_Kisses!_

_Sonya 3_

I reread the stupid email over and hurriedly pulled out my iPhone, when I began text messaging Sonya just as Takeru slid onto the leather seat in front of me with my mug of latte macchiato and his pumpkin scone in hand. "Wait a sec." I excused myself as I turned to press in the letters.

"Are you telling your manager that you've met me, Takeru Takaishi?" The gorgeous hunk of blonde teased rather cockily, as he pulled on his hood and leant in towards my face.

I blushed as I continued pressing in the buttons, trying to ignore his husky smell of cologne that smelled like coffee and cigarettes…

Cigarettes?!

I snapped out of my moment of embarrassment as I snapped back to reality, "You smoke?!" I accused, covering the text on my iPhone as I press my palm on it, so that Takeru couldn't see what I was typing in. "It's bad for you!"

"I'm of age." Takeru muttered, as he lazily leant back, "Seriously, of all the girls I date, you're the first one that seems ridiculously unhappy that I smoke. All of the girls who I like love the fact that I have a smoky aroma." He scoffed and childishly crossed his arms, "this isn't fair."

Amused at his sudden ignorance as an immature adult, I raised an eyebrow, "Who says I'm part of the girls you're dating?"

"Since I said so. At this point. You amuse me." The blonde sniffed.

"You're such a brat." I muttered, taking a sip of coffee. I looked down at her iPhone and finally pressed in 'SEND'. Now all I had to do was to wait for Sonya to reply back. "I'm heading home." I stood up, and slid out of the seats, before almost knocking off my balance as Takeru's sturdy arm shot out and grabbed my wrist, halting me at the moment as she turned down to look at him. "What now?"

"You spilled coffee on me." Takeru pointed out.

"I said I was sorry!" I defended, yanking my arm away.

"That's not enough." The boy childishly insisted again, "You owe me dinner."

"No." I responded instantly, turning to Takeru, forgetting the fact that he was my mannequin for the next assignment for _euphoria Lust_, "I'll just buy you new clothes for the clothes I ruined and we'll be over."

"But I don't want new clothes. I can just wash this off if I extra bleach it more enough." Takeru commented, before staring at me with huge puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

I blinked, unable to loose contact with such beautiful ocean blue eyes… "Err…"

"Yes!" Takeru cheered, disregarding the fact that I haven't said 'yes' but 'err…', before gently pushing closer towards the door, "I'll call you where we'll meet." He pulled back. One hand hung loosely in his jacket pocket as the other arm reached into pocket to get his cellphone as it started ringing.

"You don't know my cellphone number." I insisted, raising an eyebrow as I glanced at his suspicious hidden hand in the pocket.

Takeru gave an innocent grin "Sure I do." His hand pulled out from his pocket and slipped a familiar iPhone into my cardigan pocket. I would've punched him in anxiety and shock if my arms weren't around my laptop protectively. "Surprised, right?" Looking at his cellphone he pulled out, he screened for the Caller I.D. and pressed in a few buttons. He probably saved it. Damn.

Then, he lifted it in front of my face as I continued fuming, and then I heard a snapshot.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, "Did you just take a picture of me?"

The whole café stopped chatting as they faced Takeru and I.

The tall blonde raised a curious eyebrow, "Relax," he drawled, "It's for a picture for Caller I.D. Hikari Yagami, right?" He continued to press in a few buttons, and then looked up at me as if to analyze me, "Still, I think you're just as beautiful when you're angry." He snapped his phone shut and pocketed it, before smirking and pushed open the glass doors, "I'll call you when I'm free! You owe me dinner!" He disappeared as the blurred glass doors closed behind him, leaving me gapping.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped at the customers in English, totally scaring them back to their coffee cups.

"Shit, shit, shit." I murmured as I carried my laptop out the door, "This has absolutely been the worse day ever. First I got flown off to my original hometown where I haven't been in nor contacted for 3 years, then I spill coffee on a hot guy. Then Sonya tells me about the latest assignment and I stupidly chose the guy out of my convenience who just happens to be Paris's hottest entrepreneur whose known as a heartbreaker! Now he stole my phone while he distracted me with his gorgeous blue eyes, and then made me lose face to the customers of Starbucks!" I groaned.

I kicked the door open and grimaced as I heard an employee shout, "OI! RESPECT THE PLACE!" in a horribly accented English.

As soon as I reached the subway station, I fished around for tokens in my wallet in my left cardigan pocket, before purchasing a JR subway line ticket. At least Sonya had given me a suite in a luxurious hotel she booked in Odaiba.

After throwing my laptop at my Queen sized bed as soon as I reached my suite, I picked up my iPhone after it started to chime with 3 incoming text messages.

**TO:** KARI YAGAMI (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**FROM:** TAI YAGAMI (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**SUBJECT:** WTF. U COULDVE TOLD ME!!

U'R IN ODAIBA, JPN RITE NOW? OMG. Y DIDN'T U TELL ME IN DA 1ST PLACE? MUMS GONNA FREAK. :O

I gave a thin smile as I read the simple lined text message from my older brother in which I haven't talked to for a very long time. Even reading this short message makes me feel at home as I screened down for the next text message.

**TO: **ODAIBA BABE (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**FROM: **SONYA (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**SUBJECT:** Re: SHIT.

Relax, darling. Everything's gonna b smooches w/ ur talents in literature & art. & _pleez_, enough w/ da swearing. (nd u spelld 'entrepreneur' wrong.) ;D

**TO: **SONYA DA BOSS (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**FROM: **HIKARI YAGAMI (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**SUBJECT: **SHIT.

SHIT SHIT SHIT. KILL ME NOW SONYA. IVE JUST REALIZED DAT I HAVE 2 HOOK UP & BREAK UP W/ PARIS'S HOTTEST ENTREPREUNER W/IN 10 DAYS. FUCK!! X.X

I giggled as I read Sonya's personal idea of comfort. Her personal idea of comfort is sweet-name me with darlings and smooches. I almost dropped the cellphone when I read the last message.

**TO: **LATTE MACCHIATO (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**FROM: **TEEKS (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**SUBJECT:** BLANK

Yo latte macchiato! Dun freak out wen u c 'teeks' its takeru. :D u remember dat u o me dinner. tomorrow at 8 pm. mikasa restaurant. Go google mikasa da sushi place. I'm 2 lazy. XD. Ttyl.

I frowned. "You mean never." I closed the phone and threw it on the bed. Before pausing, and picking it up again as I decided to reply all my messages. I frowned at the nickname Sonya and Takeru gave me when they messaged me. Considering all the contacts I know, so far each one has downloaded an application that allows the user to nickname the phone number. I gave Taichi (or known as Tai) the nickname Tai-Tai Yagami, and Sonya 'Sonya da Boss'. I left my name as 'Hikari Yagami.' I thought for a moment as I tried to give a name to 'Teeks'.

**TO:** TAI-TAI YAGAMI (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

**FROM: **HIKARI YAGAMI

**SUBJECT: **Re: WTF. U COULD'VE TOLD ME!!

chillax Tai. ;D u should b happy dat ur lil sis is finally back from nyc instead of freekin out cuz I never calld u. u act lika gurl sometimes. :O & ya tai, I called u a gurl. gasp. I'll b in Odaiba 4 a short wile tho. Prob only 4 i duno, 10 days? (_I cringed when I remembered my assignment the instant I typed '10 days'_) C u l8er bro. I'll contact u, mum & dad soon.

Then I moved on to Sonya's message.

**TO: **SONYA DA BOSS

**FROM:** HIKARI YAGAMI

**SUBJECT:** Re: Re: SHIT.

Wat da hell do u mean 'relax'?! omfg!! I'm still totally freekin out! This is tk we're talking bout! TK. (_I had no idea how I got the name 'T.K.' in the blink of an eye, but it popped in my head as another familiar picture of a good looking blonde named as 'Takeru' popped in my mind_) & stopit w/ da nickname 'odaiba babe'!! its pissing me off! XP

I scowled when I reread Takeru's message.

**TO: **TK

**FROM:** HIKARI YAGAMI

**SUBJECT:** Re: BLANK

Look here. 1st of all. DUN CALL ME LATTE MACCHIATO. I SED I WAS SORRY. 2nd of all- u duno where I live. I can easily not com 2morrow. 3rd of all- if u wanna go on a date w/ a girl: EFFING GOOGLE MIKASA URSELF!

I gave satisfied smile when I pressed send and laid on my bed with my arms and legs spread out. Pushing up my laptop onto my stomach, I went onto MSN to 'properly' communicate with Sonya about the next project. Waiting to login, I halted when I read a bubble that popped out, asking me whether or not if I wanted to accept an invitation from an email nicknamed as 'Teeks'. I groaned, how the hell did he find my email address now?!

Accepting it since I thought I would give him a good spamming, I was stunned when Sonya (who was online) added me into a conversation.

_**Kari – Japanesque **__has entered the conversation._

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: OMG HIKARI. UR DA BEST.

_Kari – Japanesque _says: OMG SONYA. KILL ME NOW. XP

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: LOL Hika. u'll live. Its just 10 days w/ da hottest guy on earth.

_Kari – Japanesque _says: and I have to record down every single thing dat happens 2 us?

_Kari – Japanesque _says: …

_Kari – Japanesque_ says: NOT KEWL.

_Sonya.beautiqueen _says: come 2 think bout it. I actually have his email.

I almost virtually strangled Sonya as I groaned.

_Kari – Japanesque_ says: omfg Sonya. Were u da 1 dat gave him my msn?!

_Sonya.beautiqueen _says: …

_Kari – Japanesque_ says: o no u didn't!

_Sonya.beautiqueen _says: o yes I did?

_Kari – Japanesque_ says: hey boss. I think u should lemme handle dis issue BY MYSELF.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: I decline. :P 'sides, takeru & I r good buds.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: o yea. Who da hell's tk? (I just read ur text message)

_Kari – Japanesque_ says: ur mom.

_Sonya.beautiqueen _says: o pleez. Dat's such a lame insult.

_**Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') **__has entered the conversation._

_Kari – Japanesque _says: SONYA.

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: lmao.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: takeru! Long time no chat!

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: Sonya!!

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: latte macchiato? O.O

_Kari – Japanesque _says: Shut up

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: Hika's 'latte macchiato'?

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: lol. Apparently so.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: why? O.o

_Kari – Japanesque _says: DON'T TK

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: t.k. t.k. t.k. I read ur textmessage & I like my new nickname. XD

_Kari – Japanesque _says: good. Now fuck off.

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: lets keep this convo g rated.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: seriously tho. y is hika 'latte macchiato'?

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: yea kari. Y?

_Kari – Japanesque _says: cuz.

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: she spilled latte macchiato all over me 2day.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: …

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: OMFG. REALLY?!

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: lol?

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: DIS IS SO EFFING FUNNY. I'M TELLIN SORA.

_Kari – Japanesque _says: -.-

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') _says: poor latte. Want me to fill u up w/ cream?

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: …

_Kari – Japanesque _says: …

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: that sounded undeniably wrong.

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAISUKE _says: ….yea. dat smutty phrase wasn't me.

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: such lies.

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAISUKE _says: so I heard latte's a total chick. I even saw her pics on google.

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAISUKE _says: stalker much, daisuke?

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAISUKE _says: its davis!

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: I believe my fave employee has fainted w/ ur stupidity daisuke Motomiya!

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAVIS _says: its davis!

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAVIS _says: …

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAVIS _says: OMG. SONYA? WHEN DID U GO ONLINE?

_**Kari – Japanesque **__has left the conversation._

_Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAVIS _says: aww.. its no fun w/ latte macchiato.

_**Teeks & t.k. (stolen off by 'iknowwho') – IF U READ SOMETHING STUPID IT WAS DAVIS **__has left the conversation._

_**Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD **__has entered the conversation._

_Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD _says: SONYA!

_Sonya.beautiqueen_ says: o god.

_**Sonya.beautiqueen **__has left the conversation._

_Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD _says: am I de only one in the convo again? O.o

_Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD _says: …

_Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD _says: aw

_Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD _says: shucks

_**Teeks' msn but w/ a better looking face using it- me. Davis. XD **__has left the conversation._

I flopped on my bed as soon as I logged off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-

The msn that called Hikari 'Latte' is Daisuke Motomiya, and the msn that called Hikari 'Latte Macchiato' is Takeru Takaishi. Do not get confused!


End file.
